Demigod Abilites
There is often a lot of confusion about what it means to be a child of certain gods. I am also sure that there is some confusion about what the priests do. In this thread I will do my best to clearly illustrate the abilities of certain types of characters. Keep in mind that unclaimed demigods will only be able to use their abilties once they are claimed or rarely; in a life or death situation. Olympic Gods and Goddesses Zeus: : The children of Zeus have strong abilities over lightning and the wind. These demigods can send volts of electricity out of their hands with no problem. They can control the wind, but at young ages it is just breezes. The older and stronger children of Zeus can whip the wind at dangerous speeds. The strongest of the demigods can summon lightning from the sky as well as fly by manipulating the air. Most children of Zeus are power buffs, and can be quite bossy. But not all, It is not unheard of for their fatal flaw to be their desperate need for power. Can breathe in the highest reaches of the atmosphere. Uniquely Hercules is the only child of Zeus to possess remarkable superhuman strength, which doesn't fit in Zeus's domain. Poseidon: : These children find strength and water, and all of their abilities are amplified in it(however saltwater is more effective). They can breathe under water, choose if they get wet, and can withstand the highest of aquatic pressures. The ocean inside of them can cool them off, and keeps them from being burnt. They can manipulate water and bubbles with ease, and can communicate with aquatic animals and horses. The children of the sea can manipulate ships, and stir them with their powers. They can extend their feelings into the water, allowing them to know aquatic coordinates and the whereabouts of objects in the waves. They can summon water from nothing, but this ability is highly advanced, and usually leaves them exhausted and vulnerable. : The advanced adults can summon storms of the sea, whirlpools and even mini tsunami's. This takes a lot of energy. They can also create earthquakes. Also they can manipute River Water, though this is difficult if come in conflict with a river spirit or Deity as Poseidon's domain is the sea not freshwater. Hades: : Ares: : The children of this god are naturals with all weapons of war and are natural experts in close-combat. They have also inherited their father's manipulation of fear. They can stir fright in those enemies to weak to fight it. These demigods often go into a fierce rage when in battle. While in this state weaker injuries are ignored, and their fighting abilities are much greater. Athena: : The children of Athena are born to be wise. They have high IQ's and are very studious. Most of them have a love for architecture. The demigods are predisposed to war, and think faster than others in battle. They are natural tacticians, and almost always remain calm when the situation is threatening. Hephaestus: : The children of Hephaestus are made for the forge. The tools of the forge listen to them, and their feats are majestic. They are master builders and natural engineers capable of building magical automatons and machinery with ease. : The abilities of Hephaestus develop slowly, and take more instruction than any other. And in rare cases, some demigods possess the power to create and control fire at will (e.g Leo Valdez). Demeter: : The children of Demeter are naturals at growing plant life. They can communicate with plants, in a way that is mostly random needs. They can control the plants, and spur them to grow and fight their battles. The children of Demeter can grow plants in the strangest of places, but the plants will die once the child is away. They create the sweetest of fruit, and can enchant the fruit they grow. With pheromones the Demigods can make their fruit do different things like: Making healing go faster, inspire battle rage, curse one with lust, etc. Some children of Demeter can speak to animals, because she is a minor goddess of nature. Aphrodite: : The children of this love goddess have the power of empathy. They can feel the emotions radiating off of other people. They are extremely enticing, and have the greatest abilities of seduction and with the right training assassination. They can also do magic related to love and beauty. Her children are known to speak perfect French and some have the abillity to use Charmspeak, which allows them to persuade almost anyone to do what they want. When a daughter of Aphrodite loses her virginity both parties lose memory of the event. The next time only the boy loses their memory. If the girl uses her power of passion the guy will not remember the event. Apollo: : The children of Apollo have many minor abilities. When in the sunlight all of their abilities are stronger. They have keen, discerning eyes that make them excellent archers. They are gifted with beautiful voices, and they can heal people, though it exhaust them. They are excellent at enchanting their arrows. The children of Apollo are often good doctors. They can curse others to only speak in rhymes. Most of Apollo's children are Athletic and good at sports. Apollo's children are good at the arts since Apollo is the god of the arts. Children of Apollo are expert musicians. They also always know the position of the sun, and they are stronger while the sun is up.Apollo children are also known to be Nico's type.Apollo's Children can be awesome and helpful when needed. Lots of gods counted on Apollos children but Octavian died which was a good thing to the Roman camp. Apollos children was rarely born with a special healing cure but some were. Apollos children are normally nice and helpful. They would find a way to cure about anything especially posion and they also once helped a god heal a dying person with bad memories. Now Apollos children are working on a mus if instrument with the help of the Hephaestus children working together. Apollos children helped many demigods from dying especially Will Solace, a healer from Camp- Half Blood. They also get help from the Demeter cabin in Camp- Half Blood too. The fruits help children heal and also regain energy.They were named as "The right cure to anything". Hermes: : The children of the god of travel and thieves are special in their own way. They are gifted with almost supernatural speed, and are easily as fast as Olympic sprinters. The children of Hermes are gifted thieves, and are able to sneak up on the most aware opponents. They have the power to undo even the most complicated locks and are extremely cunning. They are incredibly lucky, but no one is very sure why. They never get lost while traveling, and always make to their destination. Their father always listens to their prayers for safe travel. Some of his children have the unique power to teleport wherever they please. Minor Gods Dionysus : Dionysus is the god of wine and insanity. These children do not experience dyslexia and ADHD like other demigods, being able to sort out things in their minds very well. They can control the vines of grapes and strawberries, and make them grown in the most peculiar places. They can make wine and other alcohols with no problem, and theirs is always the sweetest. Alcohol poisoning is a totally foreign idea to them. They are also able to cause confusion in the mortals around them. Hebe : The children of the goddess Hebe maintain their youth for a lifetime. They are also able to give the look of youth to others, or even take it away. Iris : Iris' children are true messengers. They have free access to their mother's messaging system. They can create rainbows at anytime, and can turn them into harmful lazers. Nemesis : The children of Nemesis are said to always get their revenge, and whenever they are struck in battle they become stronger. They are great in close combat, and most have anger problems. They can also cause good and bad luck. Eris : The children of Eris are the ultimate instigators of drama. They are often behind the scenes causing as much strife as possible. Despite the fact that they prefer to be leaders, the children of Eris are strong in battle. Their ability to lead troops have made them strong leaders in many famous armies. Deimos : The children of Deimos are excellent at striking fear into others, through words and supernatural power. As the grandchildren of Ares they are strong in battle. Phobos = The children of Phobos are known for causing panic in others. They are excellent in battle, but are not good at strategies.They also have difficulty with authority figures, and without their powers of panic and phobias, they are usually lousy fighters.They also love lima beans. = Category:The Demigod World Category:Demigod Survival